Deudas que pagar
by Shibe-chan
Summary: Vaya enredo que llevó a la florista terminar a lado de la última persona que jamás pensó estar: Mantener una falsa relación con el Juez Minos de Grifo. Todo por salvar el fruto que Albafica le dio antes de morir


**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta idea surgió de tanto fantasear XD. Con ayuda de música se me vino a la mente y de hecho se me formuló toda una historia que ya dependerá si ustedes lectores desean así.**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Deudas que pagar**

— **Capítulo Único —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los hermosos ojos verdes de la joven contemplaron la pintura colgada en la pared. La puerta del balcón estaba abierta. En la habitación, antes siempre cálida como un nido, se sentía el golpe de la brisa del atardecer.

Agitaba las cortinas de seda con dibujos de sus flores favoritas, oscilaba levantarse perezosamente como una vela medio arriar. La chica suspiró agotaba. Sí. Estaba demasiado exhausta.

Se sentó en la pequeña mecedora, cerró los ojos y sintió por vez primera un pequeño momento de tranquilidad. Hoy no hubo ningún tipo de conflictos, alguna agresión verbal o algún indicio de disputas. Hoy todo había sido un día como cualquiera, bueno, quizás un día cualquiera para alguien que no conocía la verdad como lo hizo ella.

«Tranquila», pensó ella aunque el ligero dolorcito le provocó un tierno alivio.

Un alivio de tranquilidad.

La pequeña criatura comenzaba a dar pequeñas pataditas dentro del vientre de su madre. Ese pequeño e inofensivo ser se precipitaba al sentir las manos de su madre acariciándolo por afuera. Eso provocó que Agasha sonriera aunque no pudo evitar sollozar por eso.

Ya no se consideraba a sí misma como una mujer débil pues con el pasar de los meses ya era vista como una chica fuerte, protectora y fiel a sus ideales, pero desde que ese pequeño nene crecía en su vientre, la sensación de ser más dócil, amorosa e infantil comenzaba a evocar nuevamente. Ese bebé le estaba cambiando su vida, el recuerdo de la existencia de su amante, y casi moldeando en buen juicio al hombre que convivía con ella, quien era ya conocido por su ego y arrogancia absoluta.

—Cuando nazcas creo que las cosas cambiarán—dijo mientras seguía acariciando su crecido vientre—, aunque seguramente a tu padre le hubiera gustado enseñarte muchas cosas. Especialmente el valor de la vida, así como él me enseñó a mí. —de solo recordar aquel hombre sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

Volvió a sonreír y su pequeño respondió con una patadita más.

Agasha no podía esperar más el día deseado. Ese momento en que el bebé naciera y sea recibido a los brazos del mundo…, del lugar que su padre había creado y luchado con su vida. De solo pensar, ella se sintió incómoda. Con ganas de llorar.

Una punzada de dolor atacó su corazón. Era difícil aceptar que Albafica había partido de ese mundo sin saber que un heredero llegaría, un pequeño que difícilmente estaba creciendo.

—Prometo que te contaré todo lo que sé de tu padre.

Se limpió las mejillas. No quiso volver a derramar lágrimas por no aceptar que Albafica ya no estaría con ella. Estaba sola en eso, y aparentemente no se podía cambiar nada, no hasta que el niño naciera.

—El parto será difícil, pero lo intentaré hasta el final.

Con el corazón palpitante y la sangre caliente que empezaba a correr por sus venas, tomó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Últimamente le habían nacido las inmensas ganas de redactar una carta por si las circunstancias no salieran a su favor. Por lo menos quería que su bebé conservara alguna carta de ella, alguna idea de quien era Albafica.

Tenía tantos deseos de narrarle las miles de aventuras que pasó junto a su padre, aunque no muchas de ellas fueron agradables pero por lo menos tuvo sus momentos buenos.

—Vaya—la modesta y burlona voz del dueño de ese castillo interrumpió su concentración— ¿Le escribes alguna carta a alguno de tus varios pretendientes? —Agasha se alarmó levemente.

No cabía duda de que ese hombre era irritantemente _encantador_. Y en un principio lo odió como nunca en su vida.

Minos de Grifo había creado una fortaleza como digno Juez de Inframundo. Era odiado por todos en la superficie, pero su nombre producía temor. Había conseguido tantos enemigos que Agasha empezaba a preocuparse sobre la seguridad del bebé cuando éste naciera.

—¿Quién es el afortunado receptor? —la sonrisa de Minos era únicamente de un encanto irónico—¿Tal vez el niño curandero o…Shion de Aries?

Nuevamente el nombre de aquel caballero le provocó sonreír tiernamente mientras sus mejillas tomaban un hermoso color rosa. Él era el único caballero de la orden dorada que le agradaba como un gran amigo, tal vez el único que la aceptaría en Rodorio después de que ella…desertara permanecer en el Santuario.

Fue difícil que se crea que aquel bebé compartía la sangre envenenada del caballero de Piscis. Los demás simplemente la vieron como una cualquiera y que, engorrosamente, creyeron en los chismes de que ese niño no era de Piscis sino del maldito Juez de Grifo.

Grave error. Minos no era padre del nene, sino el amado Albafica.

—Oh no—fingió emoción mientras contemplaba la expresión triste de la joven madre— ¿Es que acaso es para mí? Es una sorpresa mi querida florista—se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—; creí que fui claro que únicamente estás aquí por un simple experimento y señuelo. No confundas las cosas.

—Deberían otorgarle el premio por el ego más grande de todo el Inframundo—sonrió con ironía, vivir en el templo del Grifo le enseñó a frenar las malas pasadas del dueño de casa—; únicamente quiero que mi hijo sepa de su padre.

Ambos se miraron. Sabían la historia y aunque ella lo odió tanto por arrebatarle la vida de Albafica…, no podía seguir con ese rencor. No cuando fue el propio Minos que le dio lo que en Rodorio le negaron. Una joven mujer, sin casarse y con la espera de un hijo era razón de humillación, castigo y ser vista como una impura ante la señora Athena.

Pero fue gracioso que lo que ellos llamaban como malo fuera lo único que la aceptó. Porque en el Inframundo se le dio un espacio, muy a pesar de que no conocía al resto de jueces o a la representante de Hades, se le concedió el lugar adecuado para traer a ese niño al mundo pues todos habían creído erróneamente de que Minos se había excedido con sus deseos carnales como para no cuidarse y dejar en cinta a una chiquilla tan joven.

Especialmente Radamanthys lo amenazó con hacerse cargo del niño, que Agasha debía de vivir en el Inframundo por seguridad…, lamentablemente nadie sabía que el bebé no era de Minos sino de un santo de Athena

—De seguro querrá saber de su padre más que nada.

Agasha sonrió y Minos no pudo evitar emitir el mismo gesto. Aparentemente, ninguno compartía un lazo amoroso con el otro, pero Minos la trataba mejor que nadie, hasta le hablaba mucho más agradable de lo que hacía con la señorita Pandora. Pero la sonrisa de Agasha se apagó al sentir nuevamente un golpecito de su bebé anunciando que deseaba ser parte del pequeño intercambio de palabras entre ellos.

—Ah…—titubeó con temor, Minos empezaba a sentir incomodidades cuando Agasha se tocaba el vientre. No podía imaginar lo que pasaría—Oye ¿Cómo está el niño?

Los verdosos ojos de Agasha pasaron desde su abultado vientre hacia los ojos semi azulados de Minos. Muy pocas veces él se molestaba en preguntar por la criatura, la mayoría de veces lo hacia sus sirvientas.

—¿Te gustaría…?

De solo oír eso, Minos sintió un pequeño calorcito dentro de su frio corazón. Había visto con anterioridad a mujeres en la dulce espera pero jamás había gozado el tocar el vientre de una madre por dar a luz.

Pero Agasha no era cualquier mujer. Era la madre de "su" pequeño bebé, bueno, había dicho esa mentira para que Pandora y nadie le jodiera el humor con un sinfín de preguntas acerca de Agasha, la mujer de Piscis.

Ni siquiera entendía porque razón decidió traerla a su templo. Eso le ocasionó actuar de una manera distinta. Tal vez le mortificó la culpabilidad de arrebatarle a un niño la dicha de conocer la vida en un hogar…, algo que también Minos perdió de pequeño.

Sonrió con nerviosismo y, por primera vez uno de los jueces se sintió invadido por el miedo. Temor de lastimar con un simple roce a su falso hijo.

—¿Pensaste en un nombre? —cuestionó el hombre un poco incómodo por el silencio. Se mantuvo en cuclillas sin dejar de tocar el vientre de Agasha—. Espero no le coloques un patético título como tu caballero dorado ¿entendido?

—Es el padre, no debería ser novedad para ti que lleve su nombre.

—Te recuerdo que vives en mi templo y dominios—sonrió maliciosamente dejando de tocar a la chica—. Aquí, todos piensan que es mi hijo y tú mi mujer, así que colócale un nombre adecuado.

—Entonces hazlo tú—Agasha posó las manos sobre las de Minos—. No te gusta esto pero…, te debo todo Minos, a pesar de que me arrebataste a Albafica, te agradezco que me ayudaras sabiendo que este embarazo será lo difícil como para morir.

Minos se puso de pie abruptamente. No quería oír las mismas idioteces de Agasha. Ese tema de que podía morir al nacer el niño lo enojó sin saberlo, no se hacía a la idea de que ella muriera por causa del riesgo a traer a un pequeño venenoso.

—Las monjas oscuras estarán preparadas—anunció, sus ojos perdieron el brillo pero seguían firmes a ver a la menuda mujer. Su belleza se marchitó como una rosa por culpa de ese bebé—; mientras sigas bebiendo esos preparados no podrás morir.

—En todo caso si…

—Basta mujer—interrumpió forzosamente el juez. Su traje oscuro que siempre usaba para realizar su trabajo en su estrado le dio una presencia mucho más terrorífica—, vas a tener a tu hijo y podrán vivir donde merecen. En la superficie.

Agasha se encogió de hombros. No era un tema que le sorprendiera, si estaba en el Inframundo era por pura lastima y culpa que Minos llevaba en los hombros al arrebatarle a su amado caballero. Desde luego, él tuvo la gentileza extraña de buscar soluciones y antídotos para que su cuerpo soportara llevar un niño con sangre toxica. Pero después había dicho el hombre que debía de volver a su vida de antes, proseguir con su existencia y olvidarse de todo.

Eso era algo que la florista comenzaba a temer. No sabía por qué pero…, en esos meses se sentía muy a gusto compartir el templo con un hombre como Minos. Y él aprendió a sentir lo que era ver a alguien esperándolo después de una larga jornada laboral.

—Tendrás todo listo en tu nuevo hogar, nada te hará falta—siguió hablando el albino—. Cinco de mis hombres estará a tu entera disposición para tu cuidado personal y el del niño.

—No es necesario señor Minos.

—En todo el Inframundo se cree que ese niño es mío, por ello nadie dudaría dar su vida por el cuidado que merece—el juez se quitó la parte superior de su vestidura—; no será bueno ni para ti, ni para mí que se sepa la verdad. Finge que es mi hijo como hasta ahora.

—Sigo sin entender porque razón me ha ayudado. Ya son casi nueve meses y no tengo una explicación.

—No arruines este momento, solo cállate y compórtate como mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo ¿entendido? —Minos fue tajante, miró sobre su hombre el delgado cuerpo de Agasha—. Ahora vamos a cenar que tengo mucha hambre.

La florista se encogió de hombros, jamás iba a obtener la respuesta que deseaba oír. No estaba segura de sus ideas, y le urgía saber porque Minos había puesto su reputación en juego tras afirmar que ese niño era su hijo. Si tan solo todos supieran la verdad…, tal vez su vida en el Inframundo sería muy comentada para el juez.

Pero no importaba, Agasha no podía seguir cuestionándole los motivos. Debía vivir así. Soportar la curiosidad. Minos, por su parte, solo se quedó de pie esperando que ella decidiera acompañarlo a la mesa, una acción más para callar rumores que poco a poco llegó a sus oídos. No estaban creyendo que ella fuera su mujer, especialmente cuando ambos parecían extraños dentro del templo, por eso intentó a duras penas simular la relación.

—Por cierto—metió la mano dentro del pantalón de su bolsillo—. Hoy es el noveno mes, felicidades—le lanzó una cajita a la chica, la cual no supo qué decirle salvo llenarse de curiosidad absoluta—; ¿acaso necesitas que te cargue y te bese mientras vamos al comedor? —indagó con ironía provocando un terrible sonrojo en ella.

—Puedo sola señor.

—Me alegra oír eso—no la miró directamente pero le ofreció la mano—. Habrá que tener más cuidado florista. Dormirás en mi habitación.

—¿Qué? ¿No cree que este espectáculo se está pasando?

—Soy el padre, recuérdalo—dijo con ironía ganándose un golpecito por parte de la mujer—. y debo estar pendiente si comienza tus dolores de parto.

—Tonto.

—Torpe—la jaló suavemente para apegarla a su cuerpo—, solo implora a los dioses que ese niño salga como tú, porque no creo aguantar ver a un mini Albafica correteando por el castillo que te daré.

Agasha se puso colorada pensando en eso, no por si el pequeño heredara ese peculiar color de cabello del caballero de Piscis, sino porque Minos decía de que esperaba que el niño heredera sus rasgos y, no era una simple ocasión. Casi todo los días remarcaba ese deseo, el sueño de que el niño o niña se parezca más a la madre que al difunto Albafica.

Después de todo, en cierta medida, el juez estaba tildado como el padre de ese niño. Vaya enredo que llevó a la florista terminar a lado de la última persona que jamás pensó estar: Mantener una falsa relación con el Juez Minos de Grifo.

¿A qué precio? Ninguno de los dos lo entendió, pero algo comenzó a surgir entre ellos o más bien Minos sintió que con eso cumplía su palabra al caballero de Piscis donde seguramente seguía en una de las prisiones de los dioses del sueño. Esperando para su próxima resurrección.


End file.
